spiderman, the incredible power
by soundbreaker1235
Summary: a crossover i had in mind featuring spiderman from the mcu and the incredibles please no flames possibly spideyviolet shipping
1. prolouge

before we begin, i just wanna say, please dont hate me for doing this, its really something i wanna do

please no flames,

now onto the story

Prolouge

A night in metroville was same as a regular night, unless you counted people were breaking into the local jewelry store,dressed in avengers masks, they were hurrying as they feared the local heroes, the incredibles, would stop them, not knowing that someone else was watching them already, jumping down quietly and leaning against the wall.

" *ahem* sup guys" the figure spoke up as the robbers looked at the figure.

'" woah, the avengers? What are you guys doing here? "The figure asked as he shot what looks like webbing from his hands.

" thor, hulk, captain america" the figure added as he blocked the punch of the robber who wore the captain america mask" you look so much more handsome in the pictures" he replied as he kicked the guy back into the case, making it shatter" wait a minute, you guys aren't the avengers, i can tell, hulk gives it away" he spoke as he jumped on the ceiling.

then, the man in the iron man mask tried to punch him, but he dodged every punch, then delivered a kick to the face and jumped down" listen… i dont have alot of time, i need to get home before my aunt starts getting worried, also, its a school night, and it's my first day, so if we could just hurry this up" he added as he webs up the criminals, then suddenly, he hears the sirens of the police coming up to the store, and he crawls up, writes a note and webs it to the crook" love to stay and chat, but i gotta run boys" he replied as he crawled out of the building, and just in time as the cops came in, looking at the wrapped up criminals, seeing a note, one of the officers picked it up and read it" courtesy of your friendly neighborhood spiderman?" he read." looks like hes doing our job again" said another" hey, at least hes doing something to help" said a cop, who was on the heros side.

outside, the figure who stopped the robbery looked as the criminals were put into the police cars" another day successful, and just in time for dinner." he told himself as he swings off, and in the light of the moon, shown the heroes costume, wich was red and blue with a web pattern on the red parts, and a spider symbol shown on his chest, this was the hero of the web, the scarlet guardian, the one, the only, spiderman

watch?v=PeX8TkHN6mE

From the minds of stan lee and brad bird

Music by michael Giacchino

Featuring the voices of tom holland, as spiderman, and sarah vowell as violet

SPIDERMAN:THE INCREDIBLE POWER


	2. need ideas

guys, i need help for the spiderman/incredible crossover, im having a block right now, and im gonna need help from you guys to make this story happen, ill give shoutouts to whoever helps as much as i can, but i need help with the following things

1:comedy

2: little romance

3: how violet and peter find out

4:which enemy spidey and vi could fight

5: how edna could meet peter

6: how stark could make a supersuit for violet

so if you can help, please do so


	3. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The next morning, around 7:29 AM, peter was peacefully asleep in his bed, still in costume, when suddenly, his cell phone alarm went off, waking him up and accidentally slid it off his dresser, when he regained his senses, he looked at the clock" oh no…." he exclaimed as he got up and got washed up as fast as he could, today was his first day back at school, and he didn't want to be late.

And that's when he heard his aunt"peter, hurry up, or you'll be late for school" she told him" I'LL BE DOWN IN A MINUTE,AUNT MAY" he yelled back, it had been a couple months since his aunt had uncovered his double life as the wall crawler, aka, spiderman, and sometimes she worries about him when he puts on the mask, and that makes him worry too.

After washing up, peter stuffed his costume in his backpack, along with the school supplies he may need for the day, when he came into the kitchen, his aunt was making eggs and bacon." hey peter, i made breakfast" she told him, and peter ate real quick" peter, slow down, you don't wanna choke" she added.

"Sorry aunt may, i just need to hurry, or else i'll be late" peter replied as he finished and grabbed his jacket" i'll probably be back tonight, don't stay up for me" he added as he went out the door"... You know i always do." she said as he left.

On his way, peter saw his only best friend from midtown high" yo, ned!" he called out as ned waved" hey, great job last night on stopping that robbery, man." ned replied, fistbumping him.

"Oh, you saw that?"

"Yeah, you were all over the news."

"Yeah, looks like im making a name for my-" peter sensed something was about to happen and looks around" whats wrong?" ned asked, peter was wondering the same thing when suddenly he sees a car flying towards them and pulls ned out of the way in time" WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT?" ned asked in shock" i dont know, get out of here, i need to get dressed" peter replied and ned nods and runs off, giving peter time to change" what the heck is that?" he asked himself when he saw one of his enemies" oh boy" he mutters as he goes to change.

"AHAHAHAHAHA, BEHOLD, I AM THE RHINO, and i told you i would be back" said spidermans enemy as he terrorized the people on the street" now, where is spiderman? he and i have some business to attend to." he asked but was answered by a lightning pole to the side." pick on someone your own size!"said a newcomer as he punched the rhino in the face, and said newcomer was in fact ." your not him….but, eh, youll do." said the rhino replied as he charged at him, but only to be tripped over by something.

"Good job honey" replied mr.I as he swung the felon into the park away from people." helen, i got an idea, trampoline me" Mr.I called as he was sprung into the air, but the enemy dodged his attack and swung at him, knocking him into a tree. But as soon as the rhino was about to finish him off with a punch, something stopped him." hey there, big guy,whats going on?." spiderman asked in a joking matter." ah, just who i was looking for" the enemy replied as he drove his hand back to block, but spiderman grabbed mr.I just in time as he made contact" hey, you ok mr.I?" spidey asked."how do you know my name?" the incredible asked but spidey replied by pointing to the I on his chest, but then sees a tree coming their way.

"Uh oh."spidey gasps as he is about to jump out of the way, but something blocks it, a purple transparent energy field, which came from the daughter of the incredibles, violet" i got this dad, stop him." the heroine replied."good job" mr.I replied as he got up." yeah, good job, whatever your name is." spidey replied as he jumped towards the rhino, and violet sighs in anger." can we hurry up, its my first day at school." violet called out as she swung two force fields at rhino, making him mad and charge toward her.

"VI!" exclaimed her father." I GOT HER." spidey replied as he ran towards her with immense speed, spun a web and grabbed her bridal style, unintentionally, of course" hey, you ok?" he asked as violet nodded and blushed at their position. Then spidey realized and set her down." sorry…" he said as he got back to the fight." hey, who was that?" asked violets younger brother, dash, who was strolling jack-jack, the youngest of the family." i have no idea…" she replied as she gets back in.

As the rhino swings a boulder at spiderman, spidey dodges, spins a web and swings the boulder back around." nice job, kiddo." elastigirl commented." ah, thanks, maam." spidey replied as he blushed under the mask but then dodged a tree." any ideas on how to beat him?" asked mr.I." i have an idea...you ever see those bullfighting videos?" spidey asked.

A few minutes later, Mr.I was disracting the rhino." i hope this plan works." elastigirl told spidey." hey, its gonna work….i hope." he replied as he was making a whip out of spiderwebs, just then, mr. incredible came running with rhino on his tail." TORO,TORO!" spidey shouted as he cracked the web whip, then the rhino charged at him,thats when he jumped on his back."OK,NOW!" spidey shouted as mr.i and elastigirl dropped a rock down on the rhino, and spidey jumped off just before the rock crushed him.

A few minutes later, the cops came and took the rhino." uploading that to youtube."spidey spoke to himself as he uploaded his video in order to make money." hey, nice job out there, kid, whats your name?."Mr.I asked him as he patted his back." oh, thank you, and.. I am spider-man." spidey replied when he looked at the time. "Crud, i gotta go, you guys got it from here, right?" spidey asked. From which he got a nod from both Mr.I and elastigirl replied, then spidey swung off toward midtown high and changed behind the school.

In the hallway, peter was running to his class but was moving so fast he was hit by an open locker and fell over." oh my gosh, are you ok?" asked a young girls voice." im fine, its just my head." peter replied as he got up and looked at the person." you new here?" he asked.

"Yeah, my family just moved here from chicago."

"Welcome to midtown high then, im peter by the way." he replied as he held out his hand." v-violet parr." the girl stuttered, when suddenly….

"What up, puny parker? Whos this? Your new girfriend?" asked peters bully, flash."look flash, im not in the mood for this, im late for class." peter replied as he went to his locker, but flash put his hand on the door." nice try peter, im not done talking to you." flash replied" hey, leave him alone!" violet exclaimed as she tried to push him away from peter, only to be pushed down." nice try, baby." flash replied as he walked towards her."HEY!" peter exclaimed as he pushed flash away, only to anger him." big mistake parker." flash replied as he was about to pound him."flash, my office." the principal told flash as he saw what was happening." your dead." flash whispered menacingly as he walked away.

Peter looked around for violet, hoping he didnt scare her away with what he tried to do and saw her still on the floor." hey, you ok?" he asked as violet nodded. No one had ever done that for her before, so in a way, she was speechless, that is until the school bell rang." ah great, were late." pete sighed as he grabbed his stuff." hey, uh, can you direct me to science class?" violet asked.

"Uh, yeah, thats actually my first class, i can take you there." he offered." sure, oh, and...thanks for saving me back there." she replied as she grabbed her backpack." it was nothing, dont mention it." peter replied as he went to class with violet behind her.

End chapter 1.


	4. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Later after the first period had ended, it was free time and peter was putting stuff in his locker."yo pete, i heard what happened, you ok?" ned asked." im fine, its just my face." he replied as he rubbed his face." hey, peter" violet called to peter." oh, hey." he replied.

"I wanted to thank you again, for what you did, noones ever done that for me." she told him, causing peter to blush." heh, no problem."he replied as violet left." dude, do you know what that means?" ned asked with enthusiasm.

"No, what?"

"Cmon dude, its obvious, shes into you."

"Dude, theres no way she could be into peter parker."

" cmon dude, after what you did, who wouldnt be into you like that."

Peter thought about that for a moment." nah." he decided." anyways, im going out after school, so im gonna need you on the screen." peter added." you got it." ned replied.

Meanwhile, violet was looking from a corner, blushing at how cute she thought peter was, and after what he did for her, she could understand why, but decided to wait until she knew her more."hey there, if your looking at pete, id be careful." said a mysterious new voice." GAH" screamed violet as she held her hands up in defense." relax kid, i dont bite, names michelle." the young girl told violet." oh..sorry, im violet." she replied as she calmed down." so...what your saying about him?" she asked, curious about what michelle meant." oh, just saying, hes a man of mystery, so, id watch out." michelle replied as she left, still leaving the girl curious.

Later on after the last bell rang, peter walked out of the school and texted his aunt.

P:hey may, gonna be home

AM: ok pete, gonna leave something on the stove, luv u

P:luv u too

Meanwhile violet was looking at him from distance, and when peter put his phone in his bag, then felt like someone was watching them, but when he looked in violets direction, she dissapeared, leaving peter alone"hmmm…." he thought as he looked around, then he jumped over the gate down. And when violet looked back, she believed he went down the stairs. Then she heard her mom honking from the car and left.

Later that day….

Spidey was swinging around the city when he got a call from ned." karen, answer that, will ya?" peter asked his ai, karen." of course, peter." karen replied as she answered." hey, what up ned?' spidey asked." hey pete, im checking my email, and it says there gonna be a field trip to stark enterprises, and it looks like were gonna meet octavius." ned told spiderman as he looked through the message." otto octavius? Oh man, the guys a genius." spidey replied.

" i know, right? You gonna go to that?"

"well , you know me, oh, hey, anything on the police radio?"

"Hang on a sec….yeah, i got something, something about a disturbance at the bank off of bleakers."

"Ok, i think i can make it in time, if i hurry, thanks ned." spidey replied as he hung up." ok karen, plot a course for the bank." he told his computer as he swung off.

At the bank, spidey snuck in through the skylight and looked around." karen, can you scan for movement?" spidey asked" already on it, and im detecting movement coming from the vault." she replied as spidey walked towards it" hello? Anybody in here?" he called out, hoping to get a response, when suddenly he heard what sounded like beeping" its a bomb, quick, move!" karen told spidey as he dodged the safe door as it was exploded off its hinges, but the blast threw him into a desk, smashing it, and out of the vault came a man dressed as a mime with two grenade sashes and two bags full of cash in his hands." gah...karen, scan that guy, i need to know who he is." spidey told karen as he got up.

"Already on it peter." she replied as peter got up, and the man said something in french that peter couldnt understand." hey buddy, 1, mimes dont talk, and 2, i cant understand what your saying." spidey told the man"ohhoho. Funny, are we? Well let us see how well you make a joke after i explode your head." the man spoke with a french accent as he threw another grenade which spidey dodged.

"Karen, tell me you got something!"peter demanded."all i can dig up is that his name is bomb voyage, wanted in 12 states for mass destruction and robberies, along with attempted murder, he was deported from france after attempting to make it dissapear with one of his bombs." karen explained as peter dodged another grenade." well we need to stop him before the building comes down." he replied as he kicked the fiend outside before he threw another one.

" ok, mr mime, lets see you blow something up now?" Spidey called out, when suddenly his spider sense goes off, but its too late as he gets hit by a car."ow….what the heck?"spidey asked as he put his hand on the hood of the car." hey buddy, you ok?" asked the driver of the vehicle, AKA, bob parr as he got out." yeah, im fine, but you need to get out of here, sir, this is a very dangerous situation.'' spidey replied, then he looked around and saw the villain get up" sir, get out of here why you still can." spidey added, but mr parr recognized him and wanted to help." no way, this guy may be dangerous, lemme help." insisted, and peter decided to give it thought" peter, i scanned the mans vehicle, and he has a tire wrench that may help us." karen told him as she scanned the car.

Then spidey looked around to see what he can do and saw a fire hydrant"Ok sir, if you really wanna help, grab the tire wrench from your car." spidey replied as he went to fight the villian." ok buddy, lets dance." spidey replied as he dodged a bomb and swung it away from them, but it accidently hits the bank' oh no…."spidey muttered, but was knocked down by bomb voyage." you will regret having faced me, boy." the villian replied." HEY,BUDDY!" bob replied as he threw the wrench, then spidey catched it, knocked bomb voyage off, then ran to the fire hydrant." sir, get down." spidey told the by-stander as he replied." HEY BUDDY,HOW BOUT A SHOWER?!" spidey exclaimed as he used the wrench to hit the hydrant, spraying the villian with water, and knocking him out." check if anyones safe, ill tie him up."bob told spidey as the boy got down." you got it, sir." spidey complied as he ran into the burning building.

A few minutes later, spidey came out with two of the night guards, and bob had just finished tying up the criminl." now you just stay here, they usually pick up the garbage in an hour." he told the criminal." hey, thank you a lot sir." spidey complimented." im just glad to help kiddo." bob replied as he looked at him." hey, your that spider guy from youtube, right?" he asked." call me spider-man, sir." he replied as he began to walk away." hey, make sure this guy gets locked up, i gotta be somewhere." spidey added as he swung off." sheesh, what a nice kid." bob replied as he made sure the guards were awake, then left home from his job.

Later, peter went to the alley way he changed in and saw his backpack was still there, for once, this made him sigh in relief when suddenly he got a text from his phone.

AM: hey pete, i got a friend over, id like you to meet her, shes got a kid about your age

P: ok may, be home soon, luv u

AM: luv you too

After replying back, peter swung for home.

At the house, peter climbed in through the window and got changed, thats when he heard may come in." hey pete, how was your day?" may asked him as he put a spare shirt on."it was alright, stopped a robbery." peter whispered back." well hurry and finish changing, i got someone i want you to meet...and hide your costume." may whispered as she closed the door, which is when peter got a text from mister stark.

TS: hey kiddo, saw the news, good job, looks like you may be closer to becoming an avenger then i thought

P: thanks mr stark, hey, aunts got a friend over, so i gotta go

TS: ok kiddo, dont get too frisky

P: :(

TS: just kidding….take care

After replying back, peter went into the living room." hello?" he called out." hey peter, this is my friend, helen, from my high school,and her daughter, violet" may replied as peter looked at them." oh, hi, violet." he replied, waving to violet." hi peter." she waved back.

"Oh, you guys know eachother?" helen asked.

"Uh, yeah, we met at school, today." peter replied.

At dinner, peters aunt made a tasty meatloaf for the four of them.

"So, peter, your aunt tells me your working for tony stark." helen stated." uh, yeah, though i dont talk about it alot…." peter replied, feeling a bit awkward." why not? id consider that lucky." helen asked." well, i have to balance school and work, its tiring sometimes." peter answered." thats true, he had to leave band practice just to make time, and he still barely gets rest." may added, getting a little chuckle from both of them.

"Yeah, it was a slow day today, so they let me go home." peter told them as he yawned a little.

Later after that, may and helen were talking, leaving peter and violet to themselves, which is when peter decided to give him a tour of his room." ok, its a bit of a mess right now, if i knew youd come id have it cleaned." peter replied as he opened the door for her." you should see my brothers room." she replied as she went in, and was introduced to a nerds dream home, walls plastered with science posters and vintage movie pictures, his table was littered with star wars models and on the top bunk of his bed was a crate unfinished models, and a small tv that looked like it was hooked up to something by the window." wow, this is nice." violet commented as she was impressed by how it looked." well, you know, its not much, but i make the most of it."

But thats when he got quickly saw one of his gloves from his costume." uh, hey, lets see whats on tv." peter quickly said as he turned on the tv, and kicked the glove under the bed before she noticed, at that moment, the news was on, showing the robbery that spiderman stopped, while saving the civilians." hey, that was my dad." violet exclaimed.

"No way, you're kidding."

"No, that was him."

"Uh, i heard spiderman saved him."peter told her, hoping it would be good." and i wish i could thank him." she replied, giving peter an idea.

Later, violet and helen left, leaving may and peter alone." you like her, dont you?" may asked."what?" peter exclaimed." oh, its ok peter, your body goes through those changes." she replied."MAY?!" peter exclaimed in embarrassment.

End chapter 2.

BAM, another chapter done, thanks to you all for supporting my story, and if anyone wants to give me a hand and help write this, id be happy to accept the help


End file.
